


We share the same fear.

by Albme94



Series: Flight Anxiety. [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Flight Anxiety, Love them, M/M, anxiety comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Venom cant take the airplane sound, Eddie fears everything above a normal house size..Perfect.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Flight Anxiety. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	We share the same fear.

_"Listen..."_ Eddie whispered into his palm, trying to not get anymore attention than he already had gotten, " _I know_ this isn't your favourite place or... _sound..._ but please..."   
He could feel Venom move around, uneasy, he centred himself in the stomach area, Eddie sighed, worst case scenario would be if he... _No,_ he wasn't going to think about it... _Especially not_ since Venom could hijack his thoughts at any point.

The accent wasn't _comfortable_ for Eddie either, he didn't have flight anxiety _per say,_ but he used to, it was more the general idea of being higher up than a house, and with the feeling of Venom swirling around? Not helping.  
They were still going up, Venom saying on repeat to _not_ look outside, Venom making himself as small as he can...

"It'll be ok, dont worry" he whispered, the woman next to him put her hand on his shoulder, "fear of flight?"  
Eddie had to nod.  
"My husband is the same, he have prescribed sedatives for it, knocks him out, but not in a vegetable way ofc" she laughs weakly, Eddie smiled and they went on about their own business.

Venom is everywhere, the slow going drop is driving him mad, he knew he had to distract him, "music", he whispered as he pulled his headset out of his backpack, "no _aqua,"_ Eddie groaned, he felt the cold sink, "maybe _one"..._  
Warm happy.

"Don't look outside." Venom whispered.  
"I wont."  
_"Look_ outside."  
"No."  
_"I'm curious"_  
"Too bad" Eddie **really _really_** hated height, he could ignore the plane by pretending he was in a weird car.  
His anxiety flared up, he felt cold and horrible.  
Venom was whispers in the back, Eddie leaned against the window, his eyes falling slowly shut.

 _"Eddie..."_  
The warm feeling against his skin confirmed that Venom had taken a thin shape to comfort his host.  
Eddie hummed as he fell asleep.


End file.
